Grifiin Artorius
Appearance A tall althetic man with short brown hair. He has a small scar on his cheek that has faded over the years. He usually has a grin on his face, but wither its real or not is up for question. He always wears long sleeve shirts no matter the weather Personality Curiosity may have killed the cat, but thats never stopped Griffin. More than once, he has been reprimanded by a superior officer for asking too many questions. His saving grace though has been the brilliant mind that went along with the mouth. He is quick on his feet, often flying from the seat of his pants as he makes it up as he goes. Predictable isn't a word often used for Griffin, Biography With a knack for invention, trouble was soon to follow Griffin wherever he went. A magic trick gone awry soon attracted the attention of nearby authorities, mainly the marines. Instead of being thrown in jail for the accident, the commanding officer offered Griffin a chance to join up instead. IT was to take advantage of the youths brilliant mind for a better use. With nothing to lose, Griffin joined up. That was three years ago. Combat Style Whilel Griffin carries a sword, he mainly relies on his own inventions to fight. His most used invention is a modified card shooter call magicians hand. It shoots out iron cards at high velocities much like a gun and bullets. Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. Professions '''Primary Profession: Inventor-is a man or woman with knowledge in how various mechanical devices work. They have good insight in how blueprints work, and can upgrade weapons, build explosives and battle engines if they have enough materials. Primary Trait:Inventors gain the ability to create explosives and gadgets that they may use in battle. These inventions have no maximum rank. Inventors have access to certain additional traits. General Trait Access: As a production profession, Inventor has access to certain General Traits as if they were Professional Traits, and may spend Professional Traits on them. These include: Technically Adept (All), Technical Mastery (All), and Cyborg Traits(Inv). Those who have a production profession as a secondary profession will have access to the normal list of traits available to their profession which do not require the primary benefit in order to work. Secondary Profession: Weapon Specialist- A much more general fighter-type profession, a Weapon Specialist is someone who has to a large or small degree devoted his/her life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips or even ranged weaponry such as guns, slingshots, cannons, or rifles. Someone who specializes in ranged weaponry would have sound experience and insight in calculating range, distance and wind elements and their impact on the path of a projectile. Primary Trait: Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create "Stance" techniques. General Trait Access: As a combat profession, Weapon Specialist has access to certain General Traits as if they were Professional Traits, and may spend Professional Traits on them. These traits include: Rokushiki and Life Return. Those who have a combat profession as a secondary profession will have access to the normal list of traits available to their profession. Additionally, they will be allowed to make martial techniques corresponding to their profession above rank 14. Traits Traits are special things that your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Things like having cyborg limbs, being of a different race, increased stats, profession related traits, and more can be obtained via traits. Profession Trait( Brilliant mind- Creative and with an incredible knack for making all sorts of strange gadgets, these inventors gain special Technique Points which can only be used on creation techniques for ammunition and gadgets, of the amount of half their Will. General Trait(1) - Tech adept- Raises tech base from 2.5 to 3 General Trait(1) ''': Sentient Perception- This character's perception is boosted by 15%. '''General Trait(1): Fate of Cunning- By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your perception stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Items Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Beli: 4,940 'Magicians hands- '''Magicians hand- a small contraption originally designed to be worn underneath the users wrist to facilitate magic trick that has been altered for combative use. A deck of edge cards is loaded into the bottom (near the elbow) where a card is fed into a wrist slot. When the user bends the wrist back, it releases springs that launch the card at high velocity down the users arm. The shooter is comprised of iron. It was invented by Griffin in an attempt to cheat at a card game. '''Iron Katana (3,000) '- ☀An Iron katana of average length. It comes with a simple gey sheath worn across the back. It has a four pronged hilt with no extrvagent design. It was forged along with a thousand others in a quick mass productions for the Marines. While not standard issue like the cutlass, its commonly seen in the Marines. Its tempered edge is made of a harder iron then that of its spine. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. To learn about how techniques work, click here. * Loaded Deck(4): A thick, heavy card is loaded into the mechanism to pack more of a punch behind it (10 ammo) ** Explosive Hand (8)- A hollowed out heavy card filled with gunpowder that explodes on contact. It no longer carries the powerful weight of a heavy card, but now explodes on contact instead (8 ammo) ** Ricochet shot (8)- A heavy card with a rubberized edge is fired from the card shooter at an angle from which it will bounce off another object once. The rubberized edge now hits softer than a normal heavy shot.(8 ammo) * Gas Canister (8)- A simple smoke canister designed by Griffin to cover an area of five feet in thick flammable fog of gas. (10 ammo) * Hard Block (4)- Griffin braces his sword to help protect against an incoming strike Category:NPC Category:Marine